The Great, the Magnificent, and the Evil
by GenesisResist
Summary: After Darako and Dane get back from the duel in the old theatre, they decide to go and watch at the Duel Tower, but things go crazy after the match.


"Welcome spectators!" the announcer greeted with so much fake energy. "Here at the Duel Tower today we have a three Battle Royal." This was obvious due to the shape of the marked field, which was a triangle. Dane and Darako sat in the stands, anticipating an interesting duel. The stands were full of people as they always were. The audience cheered loudly as they did when Dane and Darako had their duel.

"In the red corner we have Julie Monroe!" The crowd roared. Even Darako joined in and gave a little bit of a yell. The M.C. gestured to the girl. Julie had gray hair and wore a pink tank top with yellow short-shorts. "From the blue corner, please welcome William Ferris!" The teen boy strode towards the specified place for his standing. He had bright teal hair with a white strand. He wore a regular pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a long white overcoat on top of it. "Our last competitor, from the green corner, York Scepter!" The tall teen got the most attention from the crowd. He had brown hair. York wore a yellow shirt with a blue stripe running horizontally across it. The Scepter family was obviously well known.

"Wait! Another one." Dane complained to his friend.

"Well, Gilla did say she was the youngest of the Scepter family," Darako explained to his complain-filled friend.

The crowd then cheered for all of them. "Alright, there is only one differentiating rule from a normal match: no one can attack until everyone has had a turn. Everyone understand?" Before he let anyone respond, "Alright, good."

The three duelists readied their gear. Julie had a pink D-Pad and a matching frame for her D-Gazer. A gold and black D-Pad and D-Gazer were owned by William Ferris. Young York had his red, orange, and black gear on from when he entered the stadium. **AR VISION: LINK ESTABLISHED**. Their D-Gazers glared in the sun right before their sight turned an electronic green color.

"DUEL!" the three said in unison.

**Julie LP: 4000  
William LP: 4000  
York LP: 4000**

"The order will go: Julie, William, then York." The announcer disappointed the tall York by having to go last. The three duelists were ready. They eyed each other as if they were food about to become their meal.

"Alright, I draw!" the cheery girl said. She studied her hand, coming up with a plan. She picked up a card and set it on her D-Pad in a graceful move. "I summon **Quadra-Ring Dragon** in Attack Position!" A silver, mechanical dragon took form on the field. All over its body, black lines netted the dragon. Light green pulses of energy moved over the black lines, pulsating like a heartbeat. Four, metal, hoop-like objects flew around it like an Overlay Unit would to a Xyz monster.

**Quadra-Ring Dragon: Dragon-type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 1200**

Julie quickly continued her move, seeing that the audience was amazed by her dragon. "Next, I use its effect, so by paying five hundred Life Points, I can search my deck for one 'Ringmaster' Spell Card." She stared at her mechanical dragon confidently. "I use its effect twice!" At that, two of the floating rings attached to the dragon's back like spikes.

**Julie LP:** 3000

During that time, Julie drew pulled two cards out of the Deck in her hand. "I now activate the Spell Card, **Ringmaster's Circus**."

Around the audience, a white wall with silver markings, just like on Julie's dragon, formed around them. On the field, five large pedestals rose in front of each duelist. **Quadra-Ring Dragon **stood on one of them in front of Julie. "As long as this this Field Spell is in play, I only have to use one 'Ring' monster to summon an Xyz monster, as long as it's the right Level." Julie looked up at her dragon, ready.

"I use my **Quadra-Ring Dragon** to form the Overlay Network!" A portal resembling a galaxy formed underneath the metallic dragon that gave its last glowing pulse before falling into the portal to summon the Xyz monster.

"Oh my gosh!" Dane said, grabbing Darako's shirt and looking him in the eyes. "She's got a Number! She's got a Number!" Dane shook his friend back and forth, depleting Darako's attention span from the duel. He, too, was in shock. Though, Darako took a more silent approach to the shocking.

Back on the field, a black box with an indention on each side, leading to a computer screen, rose out of the portal. "Come forth! Number 75: Network Dragon!" The computer screens pushed out and so did the linings, but the black linings were pushed out further. The screens and linings moved around forming the shape of a dragon. The dragon was formed of small square sheets of metal that moved individually. Its computer-screen-black eyes stood out from its silver body and teal markings (similar to the walls.) It had no legs, just wings. The wings followed the same format as the rest of the body.

**Number 25: Network Dragon: Dragon-type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 1000/DEF 3000 – 1 OLU**

York looked at the Number like it was nothing.

"By detaching an Overlay Unit, Network Dragon can let me draw three cards." The dragon clunky moved around to absorb the Overlay Unit into its chest. Julie drew three cards as she was supposed to.

**Number 25:** 0 OLU

"I Set three cards and end my turn," Julie said firmly.

William picked up a card from his deck. "I activate the Spell Card, **Blizzard Havoc**. This card allows me to send two monsters from my hand or Deck that have 'Blizzard' in its name to the Graveyard." Mysterious snow started falling lightly and dainty. Suddenly, a rush of wind came in followed by a howling of the wind and heavy snow.

"Now I activate **Blizzard Portal**." He looked at his empty field. "By removing from play the correct materials for the card, I can Special Summon a monster from my Extra Deck." William paused looking at the swirling blues of different shades on his field. "I banish my Level four Tuner monster, **Snow Shoe**, and my Level two **Blizzard Chick** to Synchro Summon… **Red Blizzard Eagle**."

A grayscale chicken with snow shoes and a blue-tinted baby bird glided into the portal with their wings stretched out wide. The two dove beak-first into the portal. A bright light shined from inside the portal. Then, a white beak poked out of the portal. A variation of blue feathers followed the beak. The blue flash flew up into the air. William whistled at his monster; then, the gigantic blue bird spiraled down from the air. It finally landed in front of William and showed off its beautiful blue feathers. Something odd about the monster stuck out like a sore thumb: a row of scarlet feathers lined up on its back. It was an eagle from what Dane could tell.

**Red Blizzard Eagle: Winged-Beast-type/Synchro/WATER/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1900**

"Wow! I haven't seen a Synchro monster since I was five." Dane was shocked to be reminded of the old card type. "It must be super old." Dane stared at the monster in awe.

"Actually, it is quite new. The card was one of the three Synchro cards that could be chosen by one of the top three at a tournament in Hearthome City. He must've won one of the top three places in the competition," Darako explained to his dumbfounded friend.

On the field, William was prepared for his next course of action. "Next, I use my Synchro's effect: I can send as many cards in my hand with the same Level as the number I call to the Graveyard. I choose…" William pondered his options until a 'three-one' appeared on his arm. Rashly, he continued his move. "Now that I'm in control, I choose Level six, so I discard one monster. Next, I activate Monster Reborn to revive the monster I just sent to the Graveyard. Rise up! **Blizzard Swan**!" An ice blue swan appeared on the field; its wings were held up like a shield.

**Blizzard Swan:Winged-Beast-type/WATER/Level 6/ATK 500/DEF 2500**

"Now I form the Overlay Network with my Level six swan and eagle." This voice wasn't William's. It was darker and deeper than William's voice. A familiar, galaxy-like portal formed on the field again. Both the birds turned into blue spheres of energy that flew into the portal. "Welcome! **Number 31: Blizzard Canary**!"

Out of the portal, an icicle-like form rose up. The icicle started to melt, but when it ran down the side, it formed a new part by refreezing it where it was. This cycle continued until a bird was fully formed. Feathers formed over most of the ice, except its feet and beak. It flew around free. It was elegant like a butterfly.

**Number 31: Blizzard Canary: Winged-Beast-type/Xyz/WATER/Level 6/ATK 3400/DEF 2200 – 2 OLU**

Again, York blew off the Number.

"With that I end my turn." William made a powerful move, but was it powerful enough to take down York?

"I draw!" York started his turn. "I summon **Gogogo Wrecker**!" A large rock monster appeared on the field. It was in a dome shape but more narrow. Plus, it had arms, legs, and two green eyes. A green and blue symbol formed on its chest that looked like a blue stream and a green stream don't want to conform together, so they push out.

**Gogogo Wrecker: Rock-type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 1000**

"Due to its effect I can Special Summon a 'Gogogo' monster from my hand," York explained. "I summon Gogogo Golem." A green warrior monster came onto the field. It had blue wrist, shoulder, head, and leg armor, and it had an army green main body. Where the blue and green didn't cover, silver reigned. It had one red, glowing eye visible.

Gogogo Golem: Rock-type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1500

"I activate **Summoning Glitch**. This card allows me to flip a coin. If it lands on heads, I can Special Summon a monster from my Deck. If it's tails, the monster I Normal Summoned this turn is destroyed." York pressed a button on his D-Pad and a virtual coin flipped. It turned to slow motion, which kept the suspense knotting peoples' stomachs. Slowly, the coin flipped to one side and wavered slowly till it stopped. To York's relief, it landed on heads.

"I summon **Gogogo Goduos**!" A small version of Gogogo Golem made its way to the field. It had two swords, and had similar format to the larger version.

**Gogogo Goduos: Rock-type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 450**

"Good things come in small packages is Goduos' motto! Due to its effect, it can be a Rank four monster's only Overlay Unit. I Overlay Gogogo Goduos to Xyz Summon **Number 74: Flash Wolverine**!" The third galaxy portal of this duel opened up. Goduos transformed into an orange orb that went straight into the Number's portal. Slowly, a brown wolverine took form from its sealed form. It had long, sharp claws and three yellow stripes running up and down its back.

**Number 74: Flash Wolverine: Beast-type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2300/DEF 1700 – 1 OLU**

"For my second Number, I form the Overlay Network with Gogogo Golem and **Gogogo Wrecker**." A portal opened up again in the same galaxy shape. Orange orbs (Golem and Wrecker) jetted into the portal. "**Number 50: Omen Panther**!" York introduced the Number after the sealed form released the monster's true form. It was a dark mist shrouding the real monster.

**Number 50: Omen Panther: Beast-type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 4/ATK 1600/DEF 700 – 2 OLU**

"Now, for my ultimate plan!" York laughed maniacally with his evil glee. "I create the Overlay Network with my Number 50 and Number 74!" A galaxy portal opened for the last time that duel. Somehow, this portal was different. It could have possibly been the red highlights throughout the dark portal standing out. Omen Panther slowly absorbed the black mist around it, revealing its two Overlay Units. It slowly formed back into its sealed form. The black stone had white, spiking stones poked out. Along with the white spikes, there were clear spikes with a floating black gas clouding inside of them. The Overlay Units still were there. Then, Flash Wolverine formed into a pure white claw that blinded the audience, making them look away. The single orange orb, orbiting the monster, also still orbited the sealed form. "I Extend Xyz Summon **Number 39: Dark Ray Dragon**!"

* * *

**Note #1:** Yes, I do realize that Hearthome City is a city from the Sinnoh region in Pokémon.

**Note #2:** Utopia? Utopia who? I use my own set of Numbers fool. I play by my own rules! Yes, that is correct. Utopia does not exist in this universe of my story. Or does it…

**Note #3:** Okay this was the best chapter I've ever written! I particularly like it because it starts a whole new mindset for you all. I'm sorry that I rushed some of that Number summoning. This is not going to be five chapters. It's going to be, like, seven or eight, so hold on to your seats. Leave a review if you liked it. :)

- GenesisResist

P.S.- I am going to post all stats of cards I made in the next chapter when I'm not getting ready to go to a friends house.


End file.
